Origins of Power
by Smoothly Does It
Summary: What happened when Ragyo Kiryuin found the Original Life Fibre? What did she do? What did IT do? Read on... Mature rating due to some goings on not much more lemon than the amine itself, but still... Also, it pays to know some of the words to her theme Blumenkranz (Floral Wreath) as there are nods towards it herein.


Neatly furnished, _almost_ luxury, the office of a man sweating as he bellowed his reasons into the handset. Bracing the desk, a short, dark-skinned gentleman tried to keep his calm as he now softly continued:

"Just... tell Rei that I..." He gathered himself, "Look! Tell her that the Director is more important than she is..." He listened, "Of course, of course I believe that! And if Rei wants to make anything of her life she'll believe the same!" He nodded towards the phone as if to reinforce his point, "Look, you know what she will do if-" the handset lowered as soft, repetitive mechanical sounds echoed closer. "I have to go!"

Slamming the phone down, the gent straightened the lapel of his business suit and hurried around the desk muttering indecipherably to himself. Approaching the door, it swung open violently, causing him to jump and recoil sheepishly, showing one very excitable looking man and an amassed army of workers lined up in the wet clay soaked quarry behind.

"MIIISTER HOUOUMARU, SIIIR!" He bellowed uncontrollably. The suddenly confident superior, vertically challenged though his is even looked down on the podgy, overall-clad man spreading wet filth all over his office floor.

"Fool-" he softly scolded as he fixed his glasses, dramatic head-tilt given in return. The lesser of the two anti-titans followed his boss' gaze and realised all too late.

"How! Many! Times! Have I! Told you!?" "Aaa-yai-yai-yai!" The filth-bringer recoiled to a succession of almost playful blows, dealt with the back of less-short's hand. Recoiling on the gantry outside the office, the underling listened to the reason spoken gently, "Do you think German Beech just grows on trees?"

"Sorry sir, sorry, but the Director-" The suited, upright boss brushed past and ignored the foreman with a pleased smile.

"I know, Kosei, I know..." As the rotor-blades' sound grew ever closer, the sun's earliest rays rose behind the approaching choppers. Slowly striding down the gantry ramp, a thought sparked in the pressured man's mind. A desperate, pathetic scramble back into his office and he snatched at a flat, ornate white box lying on his equally embellished desk.

Drilled and attentive, banks of devoted workers, stood ankle-deep in the filth of the quarry flanked a raised, carpeted platform which one much awaited, long, slender leg reached down onto. The radiance and importance of the scene caused murmurings and shuffling even in these ranks, bolstered by the private defence force foreshadowing the master's arrival. A stern, penetrating demeanour adorned the director's face, not because she was the centre of attention (which she always expected) but because she slowly examined her surroundings with clinical concentration and found it not befitting her presence in any way.

Eventually, without even acknowledging the well-dressed man bowing before her, she cracked a smile: she was here for a reason, this would have to pass. "D-D-Director K-Kir-Kiryuin!" The bowed man muttered nervously as the tall elegant figure of a woman slowly... very slowly advanced towards him.

He felt a soft touch on the front of his lowered shoulder and almost melted, but found himself compelled to rise to her dainty yet seemingly impossibly powerful touch. "Stand up, Thilo." She commanded with some softness in her voice.

He had met her once before, he knew what to expect, yet his breath once more left him in her presence, a fact not lost on the innately gifted director, light gleaming off her big, luscious eyes and the seamless silver choker that framed her angular face. She looked down to his hands as he presented the box he had so hurriedly grabbed earlier. "And this?" She enquired, showing more interest than Thilo Hououmaru had expected or even hoped for. His shaking hands lifted the lid and displayed the bright, varied shades presented within.

Excitedly and purposefully, the site boss explained, "Einen Blumenkranz of my home nation... crafted of native Edelwiess, Fire Lilies and Himmelsherold, Director Ragyo..." The tall woman reached into the box and gently lifted the floral wreath as she momentarily took in the effort and effect of the piece brought from her servant's home.

"Hmph!" She dropped it and walked on by, "Yet another disappointing offering..." The man was shocked, but swiftly swallowed his considerable pride at the affront. "Kuroido..." Her closest entourage followed Ragyo with a scowl of a look at the failure of a man who had greeted them.

"Yes, Miss Ragyo?" The powerfully built man-servant who stood handsome and proud asked dutifully, "Is it possible for anything in this world to truly capture my imagination?" She asked whimsically, "Am I... a hopeless romantic?" She stopped as her humble protector caught up.

"Not at all, Miss Ragyo! This useless sack of shit has no right to offer you such worthless gifts!" Ragyo cracked a smile.

"And what say you, Thilo?" She looked over one perfectly formed shoulder at him. He was clearly sweating and concerned. "Do I have to make my own flower-wreath to find satisfaction?" She watched his nervous wreck of a body juddering with concern for self-preservation, breathing in the terror she inflicted on him. "This... 'gift', Thilo... has rather dulled my mood... Why would you insult me so?"

His nervous energy exploded as he fell to his knees begging forgiveness and mercy in a pathetic tirade of apology that lasted nearly a minute, "...I-I have a family, Director Kiruin! Please spare me for them at least!" He finished. Ragyo had by now turned to look at him and huffed.

"And is Revocs not family enough, Thilo? Does the Kiryuin Conglomerate not treat you well? Have we not... given your family all they have?" He nodded and agreed desperately, "Very well... Pick yourself up! You're embarrassing us all!" She turned and strode on down the walkway with her company in tow. "Regardless, I'm not here for any of this... show me it!" She demanded as her eyes glazed over with some secret hunger awakened when word had reached her ears. "Show me what you have found here, Thilo, perhaps this gift will be worthy of-!"

Cut off with a sudden mind-altering wave of emotion, Ragyo froze. "Director, I promi-"

"Silence!" Takiji cut off Thilo mid-sentence, noticing instantly his master's turn as she lurched over slightly. He moved to help her, but found her whispering to herself, fingers slowly stroking her neck "In mein ohr..." and with a start, Ragyo stood once more with a glazed look of euphoria alien even to her most loyal servant. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Alright, Kuroido? Hmph... I'm incredible!" Ragyo exclaimed, arms cast wide as if suddenly blessed with some unknowable divinity that followed her hurried march like a cape fluttering in the breeze.

Like metal grating against itself, the harsh scratching sound of an industrial vehicle's back-up alarm, a signal of danger that bit harshly at the ears and flashing health and safety lights to accompany it. This gave the soundtrack and illumination to the lift's slow descent into the deep pit dug into the mountainside; all was quiet save for the thoughts washing around Ragyo's mind in concentric circles: answers, promises and power awaited her and she was sure now more than ever that she was on the right track.

Drifting in this daydream, her eyes fell on an focused on a word stencilled onto the side of the cold metal elevator: 'Revocs'; she recalled slowly when it had come to her, the moment, as a young woman first searching for the answers of her life's meaning:

"_Miss Ragyo..." She stirred from her thoughts, turning to a younger, more slender Takiji Kuroidi, already her loyal follower and butler. "Your tea, Miss..." She nodded with a narrow smile then watched his measured movements as he went about his duties. Ragyo wondered about him, about humanity... what we were, how we came here. She reached up to her slender neck and slowly trailed her fingers down the heirloom her mother had given her, the choker worn by every matriarch of the Kiryuin tribe: a source of power and knowledge._

"_You have been lost in your thoughts recently, Miss..." He boldly noted, but Ragyo's attention had drifted to the whispering voice, soft and hollow but purposeful and warm to her. "Miss?" Kuroidi pressed._

"_Covers..." Ragyo said with a quiet determination, her butler merely confused, standing tall but maintaining eye contact, "Revocs!"_

"_Covers, young Miss?" She looked to him and stood with the slow, graceful elegance that surged through her every movement. Ragyo nodded and drew that haunting, wicked smile across her face._

"_Yes, Kuroidi, Covers! Revocs will be the name, the face we shall present to the world..." As she looked at him, she noted her servant wasn't as bemused or put off by this as he might have been; this changed her demeanour. "You... know something?" Now he nodded with a smile._

"_Yes, Miss. I have instruction that on just such an occasion – 'when she knows the truth behind the necklace' – to extend to you the whole truth of the Kiryuin clan." He placed the tea pot down, "Your late Mother instructed me so." He bowed, "If you will follow me, Miss."_

_On the back foot and following as the unenlightened pupil was an uncomfortable place for the young Kiryuin Matriarch, but her aspirations were such that she would follow and lose one more weakness in the process._

"Kuroidi..." The grown, powerful version of the same woman softly spoke, her attentive servant on hand. "-It is here." As she gazed at him, she saw his surprise and pleasure at hearing that.

"Then at last you can learn more than I could ever have told you, Miss." Now Ragyo smiled, their company in the elevator quietly observant.

"No, Takiji... At last I can begin!" She drifted to the front of the elevator as it ground to a halt at the lip of a short corridor illuminated from afar by burning light in every glorious colour of the spectrum, bouncing off every wall like the halls of heaven itself.

Thilo was first to step off the transport into the dull, rough hall lit ever so slightly by the orange glow of the thing they had found; it wasn't his place to judge Director Kiryuin so he did nothing of the sort, but anyone less devoted might find her euphoric dancing and basking in this strange place a little... odd.

"My god... I can hear it! This glorious light, this choir... singing... singing... my name!" She spoke on the brink of ecstasy, arms wide as she marched past everyone without a second thought for their well-being or opinions. The only one here who knew anything about her guessed first and foremost what she was seeing.

"Miss Ragyo! We are not blessed with your vision, what can you see!?" He emphatically enquired, Following hurriedly as she broke into a run, despite her elegant and unsuitable footwear through the winding tunnel towards the deep amber glow she saw in a million more hues than any other.

"I SEE IT ALL!" She screamed to those following, "The rays of heaven itself- reaching out and calling me!" The big man struggled to keep up with the prodigal Kiryuin daughter, but found himself equally as dumbfounded as those who first broke into the cavernous housing of this alien... thing.

In Ragyo's head the voices of a million things sung to her an inhuman chorus of asking, beckoning and blessing. "What do they say, Miss Ragyo!?" The butler asked, rooted where he knelt by the presence and spectacle before him.

The director cared little for words, when surrounded by such inexplicable glory, but mustered just enough from deep within her emotive and sensual ecstasy to give a glimpse into the blinding warmth of what only she could behold. "What they have always said! They ask me to come with them! They ask me to take their hand!" She enthused, quivering with energies alien to even her.

She strode slowly now, arms trailing dynamically as she approached the lip of the crater in which sat the huge glowing ball of fabric she'd always heard when she needed it most. As if by life of its own, the fabric adorning her peeled away and slid from her torso and limbs. "Life Fibres! Covers! Come to me! Take me with you!" She dramatically commanded; what look to the others like slender red fibres reached out to her as if to swallow her; to Ragyo and her mind of minds, into which had spread the seed of understanding this, they were hands, glowing angelic digits reaching out to lift her into god's own embrace.

"It calls to you, Mistress!" Kuroidi muttered, resisting all his urges to intervene for his master's well-being.

"And I have no reason to reject them!" Stripped by her own volition and reaching up into the welcoming arms of the life fibres, Ragyo lifted from the earthly plane with such serene grace even she surpassed herself.

"Director Kiryuin!" Thilo tried to go after her, but found himself tackled and pinned by the less-short-as-hell bodyguard/butler of the woman herself, "No! This is her moment, this is meant to be!"

"But we... we don't know what it will do!" The big man smiled in such a way to strip your humanity bare.

"You do not... I do not..." They both looked to the nude woman drifting ever more rapidly into the glowing yarn sphere, "-She knows! She has always known!"

Ragyo felt waves of bliss and worship juddering through her as she tearfully reached into the beaming abyss of endless light in every imaginable colour, laughing aloud as she blissfully welcomed it all and asked for always more. "This world is cruel... it is sad and strange, yes..." She responded to the voices calling to and asking of her. "Life...?" With a flash of that same rainbow of colours and a knowing smile, she was swallowed into the immense mass of living thread, entered into its alien ovum, "La vie... est drôle!"

Sitting up, she's awake! The startled Kiryuin clan-member wished to look around this lush room, to search for clues and security, but found her eyes locked. Locked in this warm, sepia-toned place on the engaging eyes of her ever nurturing "Mother!?" She gasped, reaching out into the unwavering hold of her parent.

Head buried in her bosom, the elder Kiryuin spoke to her daughter, hushing her soft whimpers, "Shh, be still..." Quietly she embraced her as the younger woman sobbed longingly and wistfully.

"Mother, I... don't know if I can do it... so much, so soon!" Again her Mother comforted and allowed her tears to slowly fall.

"Of course you can... You're far stronger than you ever thought." She soothed, laying her down despite her state and climbing over her. Hands danced now slowly over her daughter's form as she hummed gently and as she pleasured her, continued "Be strong for our world is cruel, daughter..."

The younger began to strain as if resisting, but soon gave in to the sensual movements being forced onto her, "Soar higher..." The sultry woman beseeched, "Run faster..." Grabbing the pillow, sheets and anything else at hand she became swallowed in the ecstasy as her plateau approached, irresistible hands and strength drawing euphoria out of her every inch, the younger looking onto a vision of woman bathed in light and warmth, her controlling parent pleased to see her so once more, even if just for now.

As she felt herself begin to pour wholly into the perfection of climax, she was commanded in luscious tones to not forget the truth. All the words resonated through her just as the wandering touches of this inhuman force did: purposeful and measured, but perfectly and serenely delivered, just as her orgasm was: _delivered_ with absolute, reverberating potency.

Exhausted and truly convinced this vision was far more than a dream: her mother had returned (however they may have felt back then,) the younger for some reason welled up. Maybe it was knowing it wasn't real... maybe it was just another awful memory repeated... or maybe she didn't want it to end. Whatever her reasons, through her tear-filled eyes she saw her utter "You've removed this withered flower... why do you look so sad... Satsuki?" And into star-dust Ragyo evaporated before the younger, weeping Kiryuin to be cast across the cosmos and into the heart of a dying planet.

Barely recovered from the very real promise of future child and successor to carry on even when she fails, Ragyo found herself swimming in a sea of endless light and sensory bliss; sunbathing within a star, her every pore caressed as this world swelled and warped around her, swallowing in and contracting as she panted and heaved, curling up coital as it approached, tickling and fondling until she could hold it no longer. With a violent burst of a scream, Ragyo thrust herself into it and felt the world shatter around her, witnessing and entire planet splinter into thousands of pieces cast in every angle through the cosmos.

Even as she dropped she felt a burning spread from her central back, reaching up towards her shoulder and out towards her waist, a star branded into her flesh as a world died as if to remember it and the ones who died there to make it possible that this glory may continue and repeat. As it waned, her reminder, Ragyo witnessed cosmic impact all around her: a thunderous roar and catastrophic splintering of her glowing arc shorn from the remnants of a world. And then, all was quiet, she was alone, she was naked and stood upon an alien world with all the wonders it offered.

Looking out over this new place, her gaze was drawn to a vision, an explanation of this heavenly thing's actions as those glowing hands reached out and engorged a native lifeform, gifting it their strength and wisdom, lifting it above its own kind with a strength it could never naturally hope to achieve. And as she blinked, this vision swapped out, replaced by sprawling urban destruction: buildings replaced trees, rock-grass and eventually metal-everything else until nothing remained but the one species, the one example lifted above the others. Ragyo's mind, however cold and calculating saw the horror of what had become of this beautiful world.

"Surely... this is not the Life Fibres' fault?" She questioned, only to see the end of days roll up next. One being, trusted and given the gift of the life fibres above all others fighting to cause once more what had brought Ragyo such pleasure and hope once before. This time, this world wouldn't become a breeding world for the Fibres, this time they would be defeated by the hubris of the self-same species lifted by the Fibres. What Ragyo had witnessed in destruction only increased: bigger buildings, more pollution, more depression and disease and suffering and everyone... _every last_ one incapable of doing anything about it.

"Is this... the fate of all garden worlds?" She wondered, "If one species can dominate will there always be this... destruction? Is it inevitable?" And with a blink, the next vision brought another cataclysmic impact as another Life Fibre seed landed. With the groundwork already laid and desperation a truth rather than an option, it didn't take long for this madness to end once and for all; this time the world did give itself to the Life Fibres and as it did, Ragyo felt the change: the growth and abilities unique to this place meld into the fibres and strengthening them anew, always growing and evolving just like everything.

Once more the spectacular turn of the world into the translucent light-flooded energy known as life fibres brought her ecstasy, launching her once more through the depths of space, her knowledge that this was all just a vision long-since lost amidst the tale of cosmic consonance that made her feel so very small yet so optimistic with it.

Ragyo's fear or rather concept was confirmed when she arrived on the next world she hit upon, her back burned once more to the etchings of the Life Fibres. _This_ world already had a dominant species, _this_ world was already a spherical car-park with bits sticking out, but in witnessing it preserved in some small way by the Life Fibres' conquest, then removed with all of its suffering in tow, convinced the young woman exactly what it was all about, that it was worth it, right even on a cosmic level beyond the reach of human morals.

Here, in this vision, guided through what had been and what would be, she felt enlightened, gifted vision of the true cruelty of existence and the mercy of the Life Fibres' conquests. "If one species designs and lifts another above its station... which is truly more worthy of survival? If it survives the passing a multiple worlds only getting stronger... who's side should I really take?" Ragyo smiled her determined smile as another world bit the space-dust and took her odyssey onwards.

Soaring world to world, the young Kiryuin Matriarch felt her affinity for the Life Fibres grow and grow, began feeling them winding into and through her and welcomed that. As she witnessed chosen one after chosen one meld with the alien thread and save their own world from themselves, she lusted more and more to become one with that, to be the one to give the earth to her god and carry its image forwards, outwards ever more, to spread her will and ability to the very limits of space and time. It seduced her, such power and longevity; so besotted did she become that the mere idea of resistance - by _anyone_ – seemed sheer lunacy to her.

"Not all can see what I have seen, not all can know the truth, but all can be made to bend to it... if only I am strong enough... if _only_ I am good enough... we can be saved!" Ragyo enthused as she landed on another world and fast forwarded to a vision no longer alien or from afar, but one of sound-mind and real-time. She blinked; she had come full circle; with a gasp she realised... she had seen the future, the past and what the present would have to become.

She drifted in a halo of bright light towards her relieved and excited looking entourage, feeling all the strength she had amassed and understood throughout her vision now surging tensile and glowing through her veins, muscles and bones, she felt so powerful, so perfect and so... important! To her command, fibres swirled around her, stitched and tailored to her body.

"Miss Ragyo, you're alright!"

"Kuroido, I keep telling you..." She sensually uttered as she touched down on earth once more, "I'm incredible!" Her smile said it all, "Furthermore, we're changing our business model."

"Changing-? And your... hair!" Ragyo tilted her head for a moment, before clicking her fingers, a mirror offered in a split-second by one of her guards.

"... well!" The spectrum of colours now bristling through every lock of hair matched the beaming light show that heralded her coming, "Why choose one colour when you can have them all?" She muttered to herself, quite impressed.

"Director Kiryuin, I'm so glad you're safe!" Thilo piped up unable to control himself, she offering him a smile he didn't expect.

"Thank you Mister Hououmaru..." She thought for a second, signalling to be followed back to the lift, "Thilo, you said you were a family man?"

"Y-Yes, Director Kiryuin! I have a wife and a daughter, Rei!" Ragyo smiled, her mind bristling with thoughts and opportunities.

"You've achieved everything I expected and more, Thilo. You will bring your family to the Manor for dinner, I especially look forwards to meeting your daughter. She has a... _bright_ future ahead of her." She tossed her hair and chuckled lightly, "Come, gentlemen... we have much work to do!"


End file.
